


Sword Oil

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Zevran/Alistair, Denerim Market</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Oil

“What is that _delectable_ smell?” Zevran purred after the group had returned from a long supply run.

“Sword oil,” said Alistair, “at least that’s what the merchant told me—but it’s awfully flowery and I don’t think it works on my sword and it makes my fingers tingle something strange—”

Zevran smiled, then chuckled, then burst out laughing with such pitiful, joyous abandon that Alistair couldn’t bring himself to mind—not even when Zevran whispered in his ear what type of sword it was really for, and certainly not when he pulled him aside and demonstrated.


End file.
